Knot always a problem
by SparkyDragon
Summary: When Scott and Allison have an awkward problem it's up to Stiles to figure it out for them but finding the answer leads to more than he imagined. Derek/Stiles/Isaac
1. Chapter 1

I don't own teen wolf.

Warnings: This fic will contain a male/male/male relationship, knotting, mentions of mpreg, I haven't decided whether I will actually write it yet but I might. If any of those offend you please don't read this. I'll mention anything else as and when it occurs.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Scott and Allison have an awkward problem it's up to Stiles to figure it out for them but finding the answer leads to more than he imagined.

Derek/Stiles/Isaac Scott/Allison Maybe Jackson/Danny and Erica/Boyd.

* * *

Knot always a problem

Stiles knew something was wrong from the get go, not that it took a genius to figure it out. Scott and Allison were normally all over each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other to the second they had to part so the fact that at lunch they had chosen seats at opposite ends of the table from each other was a flashing sign of wrongness. Stiles really wanted to ask what was wrong but he knew he was more likely to get an answer if he waited till it was just him and Scott, so he watched them for the whole lunch hour and boy were they being awkward. Scott would watch Allison but the second she looked up he would snap his head in a different direction and they would both blush, it was the oddest thing observing them as they tried to avoid eye contact but obviously needed to sort something out. Stiles couldn't wait for the end of the day; he was giving Scott a ride home so he would get a chance to talk to him.

He all but skipped to his jeep after his afternoon lessons, a grin breaking out on his face when he saw Scott was already leaning against the side of it. They both clambered into the jeep and headed towards the McCall residence.

"Sooo." Stiles thought about how to approach the subject. "What with all the awkward tension between you and Allison? Couldn't get it up last night?" He joked and chuckled to himself until he saw his friend wasn't smiling, in fact he was bright red. And with Scott's tanned skin it took a lot to make him blush that much. Stiles' eyes went wide. "Oh my god you couldn't get it up could you. Dude that's totally normal, sure it's not normally for a good few decades but I'm sure there's nothing really wrong. There are tablets to help you out with that problem."

"Stiles." Scott broke his friends from his rambling. "That's not the problem."

Stiles' brow furrowed. "Then why'd you blush when I asked?"

The wolf sighed and covered his face with his hands. "It's awkward and embarrassing dude."

"Aww come on." Stiles whined. "I'm you best friend you can tell me anything, I won't laugh I promise."

Scott just gave him a look that said 'say that again in five minutes time.' "Me and Allison…Allison and I…we were…well we were…you know…"

"Getting busy." Stiles assisted his clearly embarrassed friend.

"Yeah that. Well everything was going how it normally goes until the end. Something…strange happened down stairs if you know what I mean."

"No I have no idea what you mean." And he really didn't, Scott wasn't making any sense at all. By this point they had pulled up outside Scott's house and were just sitting there.

"It…started swelling up at the base." Scott kept his eyes glued to the floor, the redness back in his cheeks.

"Your dick?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah and I don't know why, it was instinct I guess, but I…pushed it in to her and it just swelled even more and then I couldn't' pull out until it went down and that took ages and now it's really awkward cos we have no idea what happened or why."

Stiles wanted to laugh he really did but he'd promised he wouldn't so he held it back. "Dude you knotted Allison."

"I did what to her?"

"It's what wolves and other canines do. Their dick swells at the bottom so the bitch can't get off until he's finished coming to increase the chance of pregnancy so please tell me Allison's on the pill or something."

"Yeah she is. But why now, why not any other time we've had sex, is there a rule? Every however many times we have sex that's going to happen. Or is it just going to happen every time from now on?"

"Calm down Scott, I don't know the answer to any of that but I'll go and ask Derek if you want." Scott just nodded looking confused and sad. "Alright you go and get a good night's sleep, I'll either ring you later or in the morning to let you know what's going on than you can go and explain it to Allison."

"Thanks Stiles." Scott said as he got out of the jeep and trudged up the path to his house.

Stiles drove off towards the big bad alpha's house, which was far less daunting since he got it re-built, pondering the questions Scott had asked, it didn't make sense for it to randomly start happening one day.

The camero was outside though that didn't mean Derek was in, Stiles parked his jeep and got out. Normally Derek would hear him coming and come out onto the porch to growl at him but he didn't appear which meant he was out in the woods somewhere or unable to get to the door. He gave a push to the front door and it opened before him, there was no sign of a struggle in the hallway so he took a step in.

"Derek. Are you here? I need to ask you something about what's happening to Scott." He shouted warily.

"What's he done now?" Derek's voice came from somewhere on the ground floor and he sounded a bit odd.

"He erm.." God it was awkward to tell someone, no wonder Scott had been so nervous. "He knotted in Allison."

"Oh." Derek paused for a moment. "Come here Stiles."

Stiles went to the door he guessed Derek was through and opened it, walking in he saw something he was not expecting.

"Oh god…what the hell..erm sorry…I'll come back later or you know e-mail you." Stiles quickly averted his eyes from the scene in front of him because he was sooo not supposed to see that. Derek was sat naked on the couch with and equally naked Isaac sat on him reverse cowboy style. Isaac's cock was hard and dripping pre come, Derek's wasn't visible seeing as it was up the beta wolf's ass. He started backing out of the room hoping his arousal wasn't noticeable.

"Stop moving Stiles." And he did because Derek didn't do requests, he did orders. "I wouldn't have told you to come in here if I didn't want you to see us so shut the door and stop looking so damn awkward."

Stiles shut the door and kept his eyes away from the two wolves. "Don't look awkward." He squawked. "I've just seen you and Isaac having sex and now I'm stood in a room with you while you're still in him and you think I shouldn't look awkward. How should I look Derek?"

"Course I'm still in him, Scott isn't the only werewolf who knots. You should look interested because I have the answers you came here for."

"Well please tell me so I can leave you to finish in peace." Stiles was having an internal battle, on the one hand he really wanted to look at the wolves again because that would be enough wanking material to last him a life time, but on the other Derek would probably kill him if he caught him staring so he tried really hard to keep his eyes firmly on the wall.

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?" Derek asked a smirk on his face.

"Because you want Scott to join your pack which he's more likely to do if you help him and if you tell me I'll leave so you and Isaac can get back to…that."

"I think we should make a trade."

"What!" The alpha was toying with him; he found the teen's awkwardness amusing.

"Yeah I'll tell you what you want to know if you do something for me."

"What could you possibly need me to do?" Stiles asked hoping he could get whatever it was over with so he could get his information and go.

"Well you see I've got this problem, Isaac wants to come but we've got nothing to clean it up with."

"So you want me to fetch you a cloth or something?" That sounded easy.

"Nope. I want you to get on your knees and suck him dry." Stiles' head snapped round to face Derek, his wide eyes searched the alpha's face for sign of a joke.

"Wh..at?" His voice cracked half way through in shock, he couldn't' be serious.

"You heard me. If you do that I'll explain everything to you. So Stiles, how bad do you want to help your friend?"

"You can't be serious; you don't really want me to suck Isaac off do you? I mean you seem perfectly happy with each other; you don't want some inexperienced virgin messing everything up."

"Yes we do." It was the first time Isaac had spoken and his voice was strained and slightly higher than normal, Stiles couldn't help but wonder how long the beta had been hard for. The younger wolf had pink cheeks and some of his curls were stuck to his slightly sweaty forehead. "So get over here and put that talkative mouth of yours to better use."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this." He mumbled to himself as he shuffled across the room to the couch.

As he reached the wolves he could feel heat in his cheeks, he was about to suck a guy's cock while that guy had another guys dick up his ass. Dropping to his knees slowly he realised he had no idea what he was doing.

"Just take as much as you can, mind your teeth and try not to choke." Derek instructed before leaning down and nibbling on Isaac's neck. Stiles took hold of Isaac's dick and pumped it a few times to get used to being around another guys junk, the beta moaned and tried to jerk forwards but couldn't due to the knot stuck in him.

Leaning down Stiles licked the drops of pre come from the tip to see what it tasted like, it was salty but not bad, it was Isaac and he wished he could say it didn't turn him on but he couldn't. Taking the head in his mouth he swirled his tongue around it, gaining confidence from the moans slipping from the wolf's mouth. He started bobbing his head taking more of Isaac's hot hard length every time until he felt he was about to gag. He worked what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand and increased the speed of his head as much as he could. Isaac's breath was coming in pants, Stiles sucking his dick and Derek sucking and biting on his neck was pushing him so close to the edge. The youngest teen continued his efforts and let his hands wonder along the insides of Isaac's thighs because he was incapable of being still. Isaac whined as Stiles' tongue went to work on the underside of his dick and he wanted nothing more than to thrust down the younger teen's throat but the knot was preventing him. Don't get him wrong he loves that Derek knots in him, it makes him feel wanted and cared for but the lack of movement was a bitch sometimes. When one of Stiles' hands made its way from Isaac's thigh to his balls the taller teen lost it. He threw back his head and howled while coming in Stiles' mouth. Stiles swallowed around the softening dick and cleaned all the remaining come from him with his tongue.

He felt great after giving his first blow job.

He'd managed to pleasure someone.

Him Stiles Stilinski the geeky awkward one had managed to make someone come. And not just anyone. Isaac lahey the only guy who could be cute and sexy at the same time.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and backed away flopping down onto the armchair looking bored so the wolves wouldn't know how much he'd enjoyed his task. "I believe you promised me some answers."

Derek smirked. "Yes I did but you might have to bear with me, the smell of your arousal is rather distracting." Stiles blushed and changed how he was sat to further hide his erection. "So what exactly is it you want to know?"

"Erm." Stiles scratched the back of his neck, the subject really was awkward. "Why do you knot? Why had Scott only knotted this time? Will he knot every time from now on? Is it an every so many times thing? Does it hurt? How long does it last for?" he rattled of his questions without a pause.

Derek started stroking Isaac's stomach as he answered. "We knot to show affection and ownership…"

"Ownership, what are you a cave man?" Stiles interrupted.

"No." Derek growled to show he didn't like being stopped mid-sentence. "Ownership as in dominance, it's something that only happens between mates and other werewolves can smell that I've knotted Isaac and will know that he's off the market and any pass at him is disrespect to me as an alpha. Scott had only knotted this time because werewolves are all going into heat and we don't knot until our first heat and when we're in heat we knot near enough every time. He won't always knot; it's a random thing pretty much uncontrollable. A knot tends to last from ten minutes to an hour but occasionally they can last all night. Isaac knows better than I do whether it hurts or not."

Said wolf raised his head from where it had fallen onto Derek's shoulder. "At first it hurts a little but after a while you get used to it and then it feels really good." Isaac's voice morphed into a moan as Derek started moving his hips in tiny circles. "Ahh Derek stop, too much." He whined and tried to still Derek unsuccessfully.

"M'sorry." He mumbled into Isaac's neck before kissing it softly. "Just once more, can you do that for me? Just one more and then you can have a nice long rest. Come on pup, I know you can do that for me." Isaac nodded and scrunched his eyes shut.

Stiles really didn't want to but took that as his queue to leave, standing up he edged towards the door hoping to leave unnoticed. Obviously his hopes wouldn't matter and Derek's green eyes locked on him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Stiles blushed under the scrutiny and pointed to the door. "Home. We had our deal, I did something for you, you did something for me so now I'll leave you to finish…" He gestured to Isaac who was torn between pushing down onto Derek's merciless attack on his already abused prostate, or up in an attempt to evade the delicious torture.

The alpha shook his head. "You aren't going anywhere. You're going to sit back down and enjoy the show."

"Excuse me?" Shock would be putting it nicely.

"Sit down and watch me and Isaac finish having sex and if you haven't come from that Isaac will finish you off."

Stiles totally didn't run back to the chair and glue his eyes to the scene in front of him.

Derek's hips were still doing small circles, his knot preventing much else, but it was more than enough. The head of his cock was pressed against Isaac's prostate and it was doing wonders for them both. Stiles could see Isaac's dick twitch, the stimulation trying to make him hard but his body protesting having only come a minute ago. Derek brought a hand around the smaller wolf, with one hand took hold of his soft dick and with the other he began massaging his balls. Isaac let out a high pitched keening noise as he was forced to hardness once again.

"Good boy." Derek cooed in his ear in an attempt to calm him. "Such a good pup, gunna take care of you, m'not gunna let anyone hurt you."

Stiles felt wrong watching such an intimate moment but it was making him harder than he'd ever been in his life so he wasn't going to complain. Derek was the definition of sex appeal, all his bulging muscles covered in a sheen of sweat and his green eyes darkened with lust. Isaac was sexy in a more beautiful way, he had muscle but not in quite the quantity Derek had. His big blue eyes shone with an innocence that his actions contradicted.

Derek moved the his hand from the younger wolf's balls up his stomach and chest to pinch a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Isaac yelped and tensed up if Derek's grunt was anything to go by. As the two wolves continued to move against each other and let out the most arousing noises Stiles started rubbing himself through his jeans in an attempt to find relief. Isaac's whimpers got higher and more frequent while Derek's grunts and groans got deeper and more drawn out signalling that they were both close to coming. The older wolf returned his hand from Isaac's nipple to his balls and that was it for the young wolf. He screamed Derek's name as he came all over his hand and his own stomach. Derek followed him of the edge biting hard onto Isaac's neck to muffle his noises as he pumped spurt after spurt of hot come into his mate. After what felt like an eternity Derek finally finished coming and his knot started to shrink back down and he slipped from Isaac who whimpered at the loss.

Derek stood the smaller wolf up and turned him so he could lick the come from his stomach before pushing him towards Stiles and cleaning his own fingers of Isaac's seed. As the beta walked over to the other teen he could feel his alpha's come leaking from his hole and running down his thighs and he loved it, the feeling of being owned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show but next time I want you to wait so you can come in my mouth." Stile shad no idea what Isaac was on about until he looked down at his crotch and saw the wet patch staining the front of his jeans, he hadn't even noticed he'd come in his trousers he'd been that focused on the wolves. Isaac dropped to the floor in front of him and went straight to work undoing the button and zip on Stiles' jeans, he started tugging them, along with the wet underwear, down the teen's thighs before letting Stiles kick them off. The curly haired wolf then leant down and started licking at Stiles' crotch to clean him up. The younger teen whimpered when his over sensitive dick was sucked on, he thread his fingers through sweat dampened locks and tried to pull Isaac's head away but the werewolf wouldn't let him and moved on to licking his balls.

By the time Isaac had finished Stiles was a withering mess, it was too much, if someone had told him when he woke up that morning that he would be giving his first blow job, come his pants from watching two dudes have sex and then be tortured to insanity by one of his classmates tongue, he would have laughed in their face but now it had all happened he had no idea what to do. He thought back over what had happened since he walked in the door and something registered in his brain.

"You said 'next time'." He squeaked at Isaac who was sat back on his heels looking incredibly proud of himself.

"Yep." Was all Isaac said.

It was Derek who elaborated. "You didn't honestly think we'd let you go after this did you? You're ours now and I can't wait to prove it too you." He leered at Stiles' frame making him feel self-conscious so he pulled his shirt down to preserve any dignity he had left. Derek let out a deep growl and stalked towards him, green eyes tinged red. Stiles panicked slightly, as you tend to do when an alpha werewolf looks pissed at you.

"What are you doing." The alpha demanded when he was right in front of the teen.

"Erm." Stiles tried to think of the correct answer. "Leaving?"

It soon became evident that that was not the correct answer. "No, you're not leaving and I meant what are you doing hiding things that belong to me." Stiles' eyes darted from Derek to Isaac hoping someone would give him the answer.

The young wolf took mercy on him reaching out to unclasp Stiles' fingers from the hem of his shirt letting it ride back up. Stiles didn't get it but the anger melted from Derek's face so he was grateful. "He gets worried you're going to leave him if you're uncomfortable being completely natural, werewolves go more of instinct so nudity isn't as big a deal."

"But you're his mate so why does it matter what I do?" he tried to ignore the way Derek was still leering at him.

"You're my mate too." Derek's voice wasn't a growl anymore. At Stiles' confused look he continued. "It's uncommon but not unheard of for wolves to have two mates and have a three way relationship and raise cubs together."

It took Stiles a few moments to realise what that meant exactly. "What? You're saying you want me to not only turn gay but be in a relationship with two guys, isn't that something you should discuss with Isaac first. And what do you mean cubs? We're all guys if you hadn't noticed."

"You wouldn't be my mate if you weren't Isaac's as well, as for the gay thing, you got off on sucking Isaac's dick and watching us have sex, I'm pretty sure you're not straight and both genders can get pregnant when it comes to werewolves. It's one of the reasons becoming a wolf hurts, it's your insides changing to bare pups."

"Well." Stiles took a deep breath. "That is a lot of information to get in a short time." He turned to Isaac. "Are you okay with this?"

"Did you not see me licking the come from your dick?" Stiles raised an eyebrow wanting a more serious answer. "Yes, Derek wasn't lying when he said you wouldn't be his mate if you weren't mine, we would have told you sooner but we didn't know how you'd react and we didn't want to scare you, but now I doubt you'll be leaving for a couple of weeks. Heat may not have been the best time to bring you in to this but we'll manage."

"A couple of weeks. I can't stay here for a couple of weeks my dad wouldn't let me."

"We'll think of something later, right now I want to go to sleep so come on." Derek took one of Stiles' hands and one of Isaac's and started dragging them up the stairs and into a bedroom with a large bed. Isaac tugged of Stiles' shirt before pushing him under the covers and snuggling up next to him, Derek got in on his other side and also snuggled up to him.

It was weird snuggling in bed with two naked werewolves while he was also naked but he liked it, it felt natural and was definitely something he could get used too.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own teen wolf.

Warnings: This fic will contain a male/male/male relationship, knotting, mentions of mpreg, I haven't decided whether I will actually write it yet but I might. If any of those offend you please don't read this. I'll mention anything else as and when it occurs.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When Scott and Allison have an awkward problem it's up to Stiles to figure it out for them but finding the answer leads to more than he imagined.

Derek/Stiles/Isaac Scott/Allison Maybe Jackson/Danny and Erica/Boyd.

* * *

Stiles was awoken about an hour later to find he was being humped. At some point in his nap Stiles had moved so Derek was spooning him and he was cuddling Isaac, only now Derek was thrusting against his ass and Isaac against his thigh.

"S'going on?" He mumbled not yet fully awake but already feeling his body respond to the wolves.

"We're in heat." Derek grunted.

"Cos that answers everything." He replied sarcastically.

"Means we're really horny all the time, it won't set in properly for another few days and then it's a good job you've got spring break because I won't be able to let either of you leave the house, that phase will last between 4-6 days dependent on the wolf then it will be like this for a few days then it goes back to normal."

"So we can still go to school for the rest of this week?"

"Yes but it won't be pleasant for you, well it won't be pleasant for Isaac and I doubt he's going to suffer alone. Now can we talk less about school and more about what you're comfortable doing, we don't want to push you too far too fast." Stiles was touched by the fact that Derek cared, thought the whole 'mates' thing might have something to do with it.

Stiles thought about it, though if you've ever tried to think while two hot men hump you you will know that is a difficult thing to do, if he was being honest with himself he's been crushing on the two wolves for a while now but hadn't admitted it to himself because it would just be another disappointment. So how far was he willing to go? When you're a hormonal teenage boy with the world's two hottest guys naked in bed with you there is only one right answer to that question.

"Anything, so long as you go slow I'm willing I'll try anything."

Isaac joined their lips in what quickly became an extremely dirty kiss filled with tongue and teeth drawing moans from both boys as they thrust against each other, Isaac slotting a thigh between the other teen's legs. After a few minutes of watching the teens devour each other Derek decided Stiles was enjoying it a bit too much and pulled him away from Isaac slightly.

"What'd you do that for?" Stiles whined, his hips stuttering forwards trying to find friction, Isaac on the other hand stayed still and waited for Derek to do something.

"You were close to coming."

"Exactly. Why'd you stop me?" Stiles reached down to palm himself but Isaac grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Come on. Why are you both so against my orgasm?"

"Because if you come now we'll have to get you hard again straight away and I know you're a teenager but even you won't want it again that fast." Derek explained before biting his neck gently.

"So you guys can always get it up again quick or is it a heat thing?"

"Heat thing." The alpha answered.

Stiles moaned as Derek continued to nibble on his neck, soothing the marks with his tongue. "Then why earlier did Isaac not want you to get him off again?"

"It was his fourth orgasm and he only left school and hour and a half before you did, he was overstimulated, I'd been in him for the best part of an hour and the heat hits alpha's first so he's not feeling the effects as much as I am yet. He's was just a little overwhelmed."

"You do realise you're talking about me like I'm not even here, I'm beginning to feel a little left out." Isaac pouted and did the best puppy dog eyes Stiles had ever seen so the younger teen reached down and pumped his cock a few times to show he wasn't forgotten.

It was then that Stiles could faintly hear his phone ringing from where ever it was downstairs and he knew the wolves could hear it loud and clear. Derek just carried on biting his neck and Isaac carried on thrusting into his hand.

"Erm guys I need to get that it could be important." He tried to wriggle from between them but all he managed to do was grind against them.

"No you don't." Derek said between bites.

"Yeah I do, it could be my dad, I should be home by now."

Twin groans sounded. "Please don't talk about your dad when we're doing this." Isaac complained.

"Well let me go and talk to him and I won't be talking to you." Stiles made a better attempt to escape but Derek just pinned him down before leaving the room himself, he returned a few seconds later with the ringing device which he handed to Stiles before rolling the teen onto his back.

"Hey dad." Stiles said nervously.

_"Hey son, care to explain why I got home to find no note, no message, no nothing to tell me you wouldn't be home today." _The sheriff didn't sound all that angry for what he was saying.

"Something came up."

_"Oh I bet it did." _Stiles was confused and if the looks on the wolves faces were anything to go by so were they, knowing they could hear both sides of the conversation was weird.

"Have you been drinking?"

_"Nope, I rang Scott to see if you were with him and he said you'd gone to Derek to ask him something but he didn't need to know anymore because Dr Deaton had rang him to explain and that I should probably ring him too so I did and we had the most interesting conversation." _

"Oh, what'd he tell you?" Stiles really hoped it wasn't what he hoped he thought it was.

_"Something about werewolves and how they have heat like actual wolves."_

Stiles laughed nervously. "Looks like we both learnt the same thing today, isn't that funny."

_"Hilarious." _The sarcasm in the sheriff's tone was obvious. _"Same thing in very different ways."_

"Oh my god." Stiles flung an arm over his eyes as if it would hide the horror. "What exactly do you know daaad?" Stiles' voice went strange in the middle as he stifled a moan Isaac caused by swallowing his dick.

The sheriff cleared his throat awkwardly as if he knew exactly what was going on and Stiles could feel a blush cover his face as Derek started biting and sucking marks onto the inside of his thigh. _"I know that in a few days you're going to disappear for a week or so for reasons I refuse to think about."_

Stiles batted Derek and Isaac away but Derek just laced their fingers together and kept up the pleasurable torture. "Did you ring just to embarrass me cos this is really embarrassing."

_"Believe me I don't want to be having this conversation any more than you do but I need to make sure you're being safe. Doc told me wolves don't like to use condoms in heat week so please tell me he's on birth control; I'm too young to be a grandpa."_

Stiles blush went up a few shades but he looked down to the wolves the question clear on his face. Derek removes his teeth from the teen's thigh for long enough to answer. "We're both on birth control that Deaton gave us." Stiles nodded slapping their heads as they carried on sucking on his dick/thigh, this time they took notice and stopped, instead they started kissing each other which was just too hot for Stiles to see when on the phone to his father.

"Yeah they're both are."

_"Both? What do you mean both? Who exactly is there Stiles." _Oops so his dad didn't know everything.

"Erm who do you think is here?" Stiles tried to tune out the noise of the wolves kissing because it was doing things to him that no noise should be able to do.

_"You and Derek. Who else is there Stiles?"_

"Isaac might also be in the room." A hand from each wolf started toying with one of his nipples and his voice totally didn't waver and his dad totally didn't notice.

_"Isaac as in Lahey, as in the one who was arrested?"_

"So when it was Derek, the twenty four year old **man** who was arrested, it was fine but throw the sixteen year old **boy** in and suddenly it's a whole new ball game?" Stiles phrased it like a question.

Isaac gave a hard thrust against his thigh and crawled up Stiles' body so his mouth was by his ear. "I'll have you know I'm all man where it counts."

_"Stiles. Stiles. Are you listening to me?"_

"Sorry yeah I'm listening." He flicked the other teen on the nose and gave him a stern look which the wolf ignored and started licking his neck instead.

_"I said that you need to be careful too Stiles, Deaton did some research and there's evidence that suggests human males can be impregnated by male werewolves so please tell me you haven't actually had sex yet." _

"Oh my god this is mortifying. No I haven't had sex yet, I'm as big a virgin as ever and apparently I'm destined to stay that way." Derek held his hand out for the phone and Stiles passed it over.

"Hello sheriff it's Derek, I don't suppose Deaton happened to mention if the same birth control werewolves use also works on humans." Stiles didn't have any super hearing so he was unaware of what his dad was saying. "Well it's only one tablet a week and he gave me loads so we've definitely got enough to get the three of us through heat." There was another pause as his dad spoke. "I had hoped this would happen differently sir, after heat I'd planned to go about…more traditionally." "Yes me and Isaac were going to ask your permission, we know how much your approval means to Stiles but obviously things haven't gone the way we planned." "Until the weekend I think." "We'll be there." "Alright sir, see you then." And he hung up and put the phone of the bedside table.

Derek then turned his full attention back to the teens. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Isaac marked the pale neck of the younger teen who writhed beneath him wanting more touching but Isaac had both of his hands clasped in one of his. Seeing them made Derek's cock twitch but he had to be responsible since he was the only adult so he went downstairs and fetched a pill and a glass of water before returning upstairs to see Isaac now between Stiles' legs grinding down producing sinful noises from the both of them. He walked over pulling Isaac to sit back on his heels and holding the pill and glass out to Stiles.

"What's that for?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to be sixteen and pregnant cos I can assure you you will be after the next couple of weeks unless you take that." Stiles practically inhaled the tablet not even bothering with that water.

"So is it an instant effect kind of thing?" Derek just nodded as he got onto the bed beside Stiles taking the younger teen's cock in hand thumbing the slit on the upstroke.

"Good cos if one of you doesn't fuck me now I'm going to go and find Danny to do it properly." Stiles threatened and even though it was obviously a joke both wolves growled possessively. "Kidding guys, but seriously get a move on."

"I think if you went looking for Danny he'd already be pretty busy." Isaac said as he grabbed lube from the bedside draw.

"What do you mea…Jackson?" Isaac just nodded. "I knew it; they've been dancing around each other for years."

"That's enough about them." Derek was obviously irritated with the talk of other wolves. "Can I fuck you?" He asked Stiles still looking a little annoyed.

"If you calm down, I want no risk of claws with where they're going."

The alpha cracked a smile. "I assure you I've got full control over that but if it'd make you feel any better Isaac can do it."

"Really?" The younger wolf asked excitedly and Stiles knew if he was a real wolf his tail would be wagging like crazy.

"Go for it; just remember it's his first time." Derek crawled up the bed and slotted himself behind Stiles so the teen could lie against his chest.

Isaac nodded and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his hand to coat his fingers; he nudged Stiles' legs further apart and once again swallowed him down to the base. Stiles' head fell back onto Derek's shoulder as the younger wolf's head bobbed on his dick; Derek took that as an opportunity to add more marks to the teen's neck at the exact same moment that Isaac slid a finger into him. Stiles let out a strangled moan thrusting down trying to get the finger deeper before thrusting up to bury his dick in the wet warmth of Isaac's mouth.

"Have you ever had your own fingers in the tight little hole of yours?" Derek sounded huskier than usual and it went straight to his dick. He opened his mouth to answer but all that came out was a groan as Isaac added another finger and started scissoring and curling them so a jerky nod had to do. "I thought you would have, all alone in your room I can imagine you laid there a couple of fingers in your virgin hole, your other hand around your dripping cock not realising how much better it is when it's someone else's hand." For such a usually quiet person Derek sure had a lot to say. "How does it feel having Isaac's fingers in you?...Answer." Derek demanded when Stiles said nothing.

"Feels amazing." He got out between pants. "Want more." He gasped as he was given what he wanted and Isaac slipped a third finger into him, it soon became a whine when Isaac removed his amazingly talented mouth from his aching dick.

"Taste so good." Isaac moaned flicking his tongue over Stiles' head stealing the pre come that gathered there.

"Imagine at school tomorrow, you're going to have to sit there all day seeing Isaac and knowing what he can do to your body, knowing what he'll want to be doing right then and what he will do the second you get back." Stiles whimpered at Derek's words knowing school would be unbearable for the rest of the week and possibly the rest of his time there. "Is he ready?" That question was directed at Isaac who nodded and removed his fingers from Stiles.

Derek slipped from beneath Stiles and made his way to the recently vacated spot between his legs. "Turn over." Stiles did as he was told and Derek pulled him up onto his hands and knees. Isaac managed to worm his way under Stiles and leant up to kiss him. When Derek started to ease the head of his dick into Stiles he broke the kiss and instead sunk his teeth into the beta's neck. Derek groaned when he was fully seated in his youngest mate stilling his movements to let him adjust, Stiles scrunched his eyes shut and sunk his teeth further into Isaac's shoulder as he tried to relax around the burning intrusion. Isaac reached down and started pumping Stiles' dick, he knew from experience what it felt like to have Derek's cock in your arse for the first time.

After a minute or so Stiles removed his teeth from Isaac and was oddly satisfied to see the angry red teeth marks that didn't appear to be healing, he wiggled his hips back a bit and when he felt no bad pain pushed back with more force. Derek got the message and pulled back slowly before gently pressing back in, he carried on with that pace while Isaac kissed Stiles again and let his hands roam the pale body above him. It was, up until today, the way Stiles had imagined losing his virginity, caring and slow and brilliant but he knew it wasn't what the wolves wanted, they'd have plenty of time for making love later but they were in heat so it was all about fucking. The next time Derek pulled out Stiles slammed his hips back ripping a feral growl from the alpha and a broken moan from him as his prostate was hit dead on.

"Finally, I was beginning to think there was no wolf in you." He teased over his shoulder,

"When you can hardly walk at school tomorrow just remember you asked for it." Derek snarled before pounding into the body beneath him with supernatural speed and strength. Stiles couldn't help the moans that tumbled from his mouth as his prostate was hit dead on every time.

"Not fair, no super powers." He whined.

"You wanted the wolf so you got him and don't bother pretending you don't love it, your harder than ever." Derek bit down on Stiles' shoulder with slightly sharper canines than usual. "Why don't you make it good for the pup too, I think he deserves it since you nearly took a chunk out of his neck don't you?"

Stiles nodded and Isaac shuffled up the bed so the younger teen's face was directly above his aching dick. Stiles sucked on as much of Isaac's cock as he could, the blow job messy because half of his concentration was being taken by the Derek who was sucking and biting his back as he thrust into him hard and fast. Isaac tried not to thrust into Stiles' throat but when he did the smaller teen managed to not gag and Isaac knew he'd be the best cock sucker out of the three of them by the end of heat. It had taken him a lot longer to get the hang of it and Derek still held his hips down against rough treatment. The thought of what Stiles would be able to do with a little bit of practise paired with the visual of Derek all sweaty and muscly had Isaac coming down Stiles' throat without warning. The younger teen didn't even gip as the jets of come hit the back of his throat, just swallowed it all down then licked his lips committing the breathy moan Isaac released to memory.

Stiles then reached down to tug on his own dick; he was so close to the edge he just needed a little bit more to push him over but Derek slapped his hand away.

"Please Derek let me come. I'll do whatever you want if you just let me come." Stiles begged and Derek smirked, his wolf had chosen well.

"You'll get to come soon but I just thought you might like to do it in Isaac's mouth like he asked for earlier." Stiles nodded enthusiastically so Derek stopped thrusting and pulled him up against his chest gesturing for Isaac to come closer. The beta practically pounced on Stiles, his hands gripping the sides of his thighs as he swallowed the dick in front of him. Stiles gripped the curly hair and pushed Isaac further down his cock knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. All it took was Derek pinching his nipple to fling him off the edge. He came with a loud moan and Isaac swallowed everything he had to offer.

Isaac rolled to the side of the bed allowing Derek to put Stiles back in his previous position but Stiles' arms collapsed, his recent orgasm meaning he couldn't support his own body weight. Derek didn't seem to mind he just carried on thrusting into the body beneath him with a bit less force than before. A couple of minutes later Derek stopped thrusting when he was fully pressed in Stiles. It took the teen a few moments to figure out why but when he did panic flashed across his features.

"It's alright." Isaac comforted him pressing kisses to the side of his face that wasn't against the mattress. "Doesn't hurt much and it feels so good when you get used to it, makes you feel wanted and owned, shows you he wants to fill you with his pups." The words relaxed him slightly and he tried not to tense around the growing flesh at the base of Derek's dick. A small whimper slipped from Stiles as he was stretched impossibly wide, Derek leaned down to lick at the bite mark on his shoulder hoping to comfort his mate. It took a minute for the knot to reach its full size and then Stiles noticed that Derek was coming, he could feel the hot seed hitting his insides and knew that all the wolves in beacon hills would be able to smell it in him,

"Thought you didn't come till it was going down." Stiles said sleepily, his eye lids already drooping shut.

"I do come when it goes down but it wouldn't be much fun if I had to do all that work and wait hours for my reward now would it." Derek smiled affectionately at his mates both looking sleepy and blissed out.

Derek manoeuvred so he was on his side Stiles curled up in front of him; he reached across and dragged Isaac so he was snuggling up to Stiles and the three of them fell asleep happy and sated.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews. Thanks for reading. It's the first threesome I've written so I apologise for the quality. Please review to let me know what you think.  
A couple of people said they want Stiles to get pregnant, I can't say whether or not he will because I haven't planned what's going to happen or how long it will be but I do appreciate any idea's people have.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own teen wolf.

Warnings: This fic will contain a male/male/male relationship, knotting, mentions of mpreg, I haven't decided whether I will actually write it yet but I might. If any of those offend you please don't read this. I'll mention anything else as and when it occurs.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next time Stiles awoke it was early morning if the sun coming through the open curtains was anything to go by. Derek was making small movements with his hips like he'd done with Isaac earlier. His hole felt used, abused and sore but the way Derek's dick was rubbing against his prostate was making it sooo worth it. He tried to move his hips back but the knot made it incredibly difficult, the alien sensation was confusing, his body was telling him to move, to thrust against the god that is Derek but he couldn't.

The knot felt as amazing as Isaac had said it would, he'd never felt like he belonged to someone like he did right now and his ego may have inflated slightly when he thought that Derek wanted to get him pregnant. Derek's hand slid from Stiles' hip to his dick, wrapping around his length and stroking slowly. A moan came from in front of Stiles drawing his attention to Isaac. The young wolf had his own hand wrapped around his cock along with a couple of fingers up his arse. He found his eyes glued to Isaac's fingers as they moved in and out of his body and couldn't help his hand reaching out to trace the rim as it stretched around them.

"Do you want to do that for him?" Derek asked panting slightly; nibbling on the side of Stiles' neck as he waited for an answer.

"God yes." He moaned at the thought of it being his own fingers buried in Isaac's heat, it soon became a whimper as his already bruised skin was nipped hard. Isaac passed him the lube and he quickly coated his fingers in the slick substance. He tugged Isaac's wrist making the wolf remove his fingers from his hole with a whimper which soon became a groan as Stiles pushed two of his own fingers inside him. It was hot and tight around his fingers and he nearly blew his load right there, he really, really hoped that Isaac would let him fuck him at some point during heat because there was no way that would not feel mazing around his cock.

Isaac's started pinching Stiles' nipples with his free hand while he thrust down against the fingers in him trying to get them to touch that spot deep inside him. Derek couldn't keep the grin from his face as he watched his two mates writhing about in pleasure, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he knew he was never going to let either of them go. He was close to coming already, spending hours hard inside one of his mates does that too him, so he picked up the pace on Stiles' dick, thumbing the slit on every up stroke pulling delicious whimpers from the teen's lips. "Curl your fingers." He growled in the younger teen's ear. If the way Isaac's back arched and his mouth opened in a perfect O were anything to go by Stiles had followed his instruction and hit the beta's prostate dead on. Stiles kept on hitting that spot, his eyes flicking between the gorgeous expression on Isaac's face and his own fingers disappearing into the boy's entrance. Imagining his dick being buried in that tight heat was too much for Stiles, he blew his load all over the bed and Derek's hand, a loud moan making its way from his throat as pure bliss filled his body. Feeling Stiles' clenching around his throbbing cock made Derek follow his youngest mate of the edge. He gripped Stiles' side with his come covered hand and latched his teeth onto the teen's shoulder not quite muffling his groan. Jet after jet of hot come landed inside Stiles pulling a whine from him at the strange sensation that seemed to go on for hours. He could feel that he was full of come even though Derek's knot was returning to normal size and he loved it, knowing he was going to smell like Derek for days and he could feel the alpha's smirk against his neck as he thought the same.

A needy whimper brought Stiles and Derek out of their blissed out states. Isaac was looking at them with pure desperation in his eyes. The beta's pupils blown so wide hardly any sky blue was visible, his curls sticking to the sweat on his forehead, his cheeks flushed pink, his chest rising and falling rapidly. The thing that drew his mates attention though was that his hand had stopped moving on his dick that was almost purple and leaking pre come which was dripping down his length making Derek's mouth water. The alpha gently pulled out of Stiles', momentarily getting distracted as he saw his come leaking from the puffy pink hole. Another needy noise left Isaac's lips snapping Derek back to focus; he crawled over Stiles and settled between the beta's legs, leaning forwards to take the tip in his mouth. A breathy moan left Isaac and he couldn't help but thrust further into Derek's mouth, moving his hands to grip his alpha's hair. Derek stayed where he was, running his tongue over the slit and around the head before pulling off and blowing on the wet area causing the younger wolf to writher on the bed needing to come.

"Please Derek, don't tease, can't take it." Isaac begged, immediately getting what he wanted because Derek knew how arousing it was to watch your two mates get off on each other. Swallowing his cock Derek hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat to let Isaac as deep as possible until his nose was pressed into his pubes. Stiles seemed to remember he could be a part of the action and added a third finger to Isaac's hole, hitting his prostate immediately and not withdrawing his fingers. Instead he massaged the small nub with his fingertips. A constant keening noise was coming from Isaac as both his mates pleasured him, he moved one of his hands from Derek's hair grab at Stiles' shoulder, nails digging in deep enough to draw blood. With Derek trying to suck his soul out through his dick and Stiles rubbing his prostate Isaac couldn't have stopped his orgasm if he'd tried. He came with an almighty howl and Derek swallowed the lot much to Stiles disappointment.

The young teen carefully removed his fingers from the beta and grabbed the back of Derek's neck and slammed their lips together, chasing the remaining taste of Isaac with his tongue. Derek let his mate invade his mouth until he could feel himself getting hard again. Pulling away he stepped off the bed to stop himself ravishing his mates, they both looked so perfect straight after orgasms and he wanted to make sure they knew exactly who they belonged too. But he couldn't. The sheriff would blow a gasket if he kept his son from school because he was horny.

Looking at the clock on the wall he started walking towards the door, not bothering with clothes, he turned back to his mates who hadn't moved at all. "You two need to get ready for school, we're leaving in thirty minutes whatever state you're in. I'm going to make breakfast, I suggest you both shower." And with that he went downstairs to the kitchen leaving the two teens alone. Isaac rolled on top of Stiles pinning both the teen's wrists above his head and leaning down to lick the drops of blood from his nail marks.

"Great I've found the only werewolf who wished he was a vampire." Stiles teased acting like he hadn't moaned the second the tongue touched his skin. Isaac answered with a nip to the side of Stiles' neck. "As much as I'd really like to continue, won't Derek kill us if we aren't ready on time?"

Isaac licked his way up Stiles' neck and nibbled on his ear lobe. "The way I see it we can save time by showering together so we'll actually have spare time, and I don't like being bored so we should definitely have sex." The words were whispered in Stiles' ear and his dick certainly thought it sounded like a brilliant idea.

"We should have sex in the shower." Stiles suggested, he had no idea if it was as hot as it looked in porn but he certainly hoped it would be. Isaac smirked as if reading his mind as he stood up and yanked Stiles towards the attached bathroom. It was a beautiful room, all shiny tile and smooth marble, Stiles probably would have paid more attention to it had Isaac not stepped into the rather large shower cubicle and switched on the spray. Stiles stepped in beside him, the warm water relaxing his muscles and soothing aces. He couldn't help the bubble of laughter that shot from his throat at the look of Isaac, his curly hair drenched and plastered to his forehead almost in his eyes. Isaac just mock glared and pushed Stiles back against the cold tile wall. Stiles glared right back but he couldn't really be angry, he wanted his orgasm far too much and it was so much better if someone else caused it. The shorter teen turned around and pushed his ass out as an invitation for the wolf.

Isaac blanketed himself to the younger teen's back, pushing his legs further apart, he let out a groan at how pliant Stiles was being. He could tell that that would be one of the best things about having two mates. Derek and Stiles are opposites when it comes to the bedroom, or in this case bathroom, and he already loves it.

He let one hand go around his mate to pump his dick slowly, feeling it pulse in his fist as his other hand made its way between Stiles' cheeks to press against his pucker. Stiles moaned as a digit pushed inside him meeting no resistance since he'd spent the past few hours with a dick inside him. A second finger was added quickly and then a third, he felt the stretch on the last one and it only made him push back more, wanting it to be Isaac's cock not his fingers inside him.

"Hurry up." Stiles demanded.

"So impatient." Isaac teased but he did remove his fingers and position his head at Stiles entrance just as Derek flung the door open.

"No." the alpha all but growled. "If you knot him now you'll be late for school."

"So what." Stiles whined. "Being late for school isn't going to kill us, not getting off on the other hand, that has the potential."

"You're perfectly capable of getting off without having sex. I won't let you be late to school just because you were horny." Derek said while obviously leering at the two naked bodies in the shower.

"Fine." Isaac huffed dropping to his knees instead. Derek really wanted to stay and watch his mates but as alpha it's his job to make sure they're taken care of and currently that means food. Regretfully he left the bathroom and went back downstairs to finish making breakfast.

Stiles was going to turn around so he was facing Isaac but the beta had different ideas. He spread Stiles' cheeks and leant forwards so he could run his tongue over the stretched hole. A shocked moan erupted from Stiles at the unexpected sensation. Isaac just grinned and did it again before actually pushing his tongue inside his mate.

"Oh god Isaac, nghhhh, keep going." Stiles panted and moaned. Isaac had no intensions of stopping, the noises Stiles was making were so arousing and it was made even better knowing that Derek could hear them from downstairs and it was driving him crazy to not be involved. Ha, that'll teach him to tell them no sex. Stiles couldn't believe how good it felt to have someone's tongue up his ass, sure he'd seen it in porn but he'd never wanted to try it himself but now it would be fair to say his view had changed. It was so different from fingers or a dick and he loved it. He started pumping his dick quickly. He really hoped Isaac loved doing it as much as he loved getting it because he could see this becoming part of his daily routine pretty quick. The younger teen was moaning like a bitch in heat and pushing his ass back to try and get Isaac's tongue deeper, said wolf was furiously tugging on his own dick, he'd never tried rimming before. Since Derek was his only sexual experience he'd only bottomed and the alpha had set the rules straight away, he would never have anything up his ass. Isaac doesn't have a problem with that but it was so amazing to be the one in charge, he couldn't help but moan at the thought of it been his dick inside Stiles for the first time. The moan vibrated through Isaac's tongue right up into Stiles' ass and that was it for the younger teen. His orgasm ripped through him and he painted the tile wall in front of him with his seed, screeching Isaac's name load enough for all of Beacon Hills to hear.

Isaac stood up and turned a shaky Stiles so he was facing him. "That was sooooo awesome; please tell me we can do that again sometime." Stiles had a huge dopey grin on his face as he spoke.

"Definitely." Isaac nodded. "I could taste Derek in you." Stiles blushed at that, he didn't know why, it's not like Isaac didn't see Derek come in his ass this morning. Maybe it was that fact that it was noticeable and he was going to school which had more supernatural beings than the average high school, and they would all be able to tell from his smell that he was full of alpha come. Isaac smirked at his reaction and leant his head down so he could lick and nibble on the shorter teen's neck. Stiles leant his head to the side to give the beta better access. He went to kneel down so he could suck Isaac of but the beta just sunk his teeth into Stiles' neck to stop him moving.

Stiles hissed slightly. "Oh okay, I'll stay standing." He reached down to take Isaac's dick in his hand but the taller teen just bat his hand away and continued to do it himself while sucking on Stiles' neck. Stiles didn't even want to think about what his neck looked like, having two werewolves snack on it for a few hours had to be showing. How is he going to hide that at school? Since he wasn't allowed to help Isaac get off Stiles thread his hand through the wet curls just so they weren't dangling at his sides.

Stiles could tell Isaac was close because he was licking desperately instead of sucking or biting. When the beta came it was with a deep groan cut of as he sunk his teeth into where neck met shoulder. Hot white stripes landed on Stiles stomach and chest and a smug look appeared on the wolf's face.

"Dude that's gross, we're in the shower; you couldn't have done that down the drain?" Stiles complained, the water was hitting Isaac's back so it wasn't washing it away. Isaac just smirked and started rubbing his come into Stiles' skin. "Oh god what is wrong with you? Why are you doing that?" Stiles was freaking out slightly.

"Scenting." Was all Isaac said as he continued to rub in his come. Stiles guessed it made sense, though he had pegged Derek as the possessive one not Isaac. If he was being honest with himself it wasn't as bad as he was making out, if he was being really honest with himself he was enjoying it. Feeling owned and protected was very comforting and when it was paired with the sexy smug look on Isaac's face it was very very hot.

Not long later Isaac decided Stiles was sufficiently scented as he pulled them both under the spray and started washing them both with none scented body wash. Chemicals and wolf noses are not the best of friends. After that he washed Stiles short hair and then his own before getting out and handing Stiles a big fluffy towel. They both dried themselves before going back into the bedroom to find clothes.

The room was oddly clean. The bed sheets had been changed and made. The curtains were open as was the window and there were two piles of neatly folded clothes on the bed. "Wow talk about a neat freak." Stiles chuckled as he approached the clothes.

"Just get dressed." Derek yelled from downstairs.

"Okay Mr alpha boss guy." Stiles shouted back. Isaac had his own clothes since he lived in the Hale house, Stiles was borrowing the wolves clothes by the looks of it. He had a pair of Derek's black jeans, a blue t-shirt which belongs to Isaac and black socks which could have belonged to either. "No underwear?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"It'd only get in the way later." Isaac replied, dropping his towel and pulling on his own jeans and top. "Are you going to get dressed?" Isaac asked when all Stiles did was stare at him.

"Yes of course, you just need to stop distracting me." Stiles dropped his towel but turned away because he was still a bit self-conscious. The jeans were alright in length but were a bit big at the waist so they hung low on his hips but the top was long, hiding that fact that the jeans were so low. Isaac took a deep breath in through his nose and a smile broke out ear to ear. Stiles frowned for a second before he figure it out. "I smell more like the two of you now don't I?"

"Yep." Isaac grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. "It'll give Derek some piece of mind that you're not off finding a new mate." Stiles just followed on wondering how possessive the alpha actually is.

"Mmmm. What's that smell?" Stiles moaned as a heavenly scent reached his nose.

"Derek's an absolute god in the kitchen." Isaac said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen door.

"He definitely is." Stiles agreed as they entered the kitchen to the sight of Derek in an apron and nothing else. He was facing away from them so they had a brilliant view of his muscular back and ass. Stiles knew he would have dreams about that ass for moths, no years, to come but he didn't see Derek as the type to roll over and spread em.

"Sit down I'm just plating up." Derek ordered and his mates followed. With every move the muscles on display bunched and relaxed and both teens eyes were glued to the movement. Derek turned and placed three plates stacked high with bacon, toast, eggs and pancakes on the table and sat down on the opposite side of the table from his mates. It was oddly domestic having Derek cook as they got ready for school, domestic in a totally sexual way but domestic none the less.

Derek sniffed the air and smirked as he eyed Stiles' neck. "Oh god, just how 'owned' do I look and smell right now?" How was he supposed to face Scott at school if it was so obvious?

"Very." Derek looked far too proud of himself as he answered. "Now eat your breakfast we need to keep your energy up." Stiles blushed when he thought of the reasons why he would need energy causing Derek to raise an eyebrow. "You just spent hours with my dick up your ass and now just mentioning sex has you blushing."

"Well what do you expect? I was a virgin until last night and now I know that for the next two weeks I'm going to be having lots of hot werewolf sex…"

"For the rest of your life." Isaac cut him off. "We aren't going to turn celibate after heat."

"Okay for the rest of my life, and you expect me not to blush when I remember what we've done, I'm afraid that's not possible. I will forever act like a blushing virgin when it comes to sex." Stiles started eating because losing your virginity really makes you hungry. With that the trio finished eating without conversation just small appreciative noises coming from the teens because wow could the alpha cook.

Isaac finished first and started washing the dishes which again made Stiles think of how domestic parts of their situation are. The curly haired wolf took Stiles' plate and glass which he washed and put on the rack. Derek took his own pots and washed them. Boy did he have issues been looked after. It was when Derek turned back around that Stiles noticed something. "Wooow dude does breakfast make you horny?" He asked due to the obvious erection behind the apron.

"No." Derek growled offended. "Hearing one of my mates getting rimmed and loving every second of it on the other hand does." The alpha smirked as Stiles once again went bright red.

"Well I think we should help him out. We've got a bit of time before we have to leave." Isaac slinked over to Derek and started untying the apron and removing it from his alpha completely leaving him stark naked in the middle of his kitchen. The beta leant in and started kissing his alpha, dirty hot open mouth kisses that had them both short of breath panting into each other's mouths. Stiles was watching with his jaw dropped. Seeing the world's two hottest guys kissing while one of them is naked. NAKED. Is quite the experience and Stiles couldn't have looked away if his life depended on it. Isaac was the one to break the kiss and turn to Stiles.

"Enjoying the show?" His smirk was ruined with the moan he let out when Derek started marking his already bruised neck.

"Definitely." Stiles replied though he was confused as to why the hickeys and bites hadn't healed on either wolf.

"You'd enjoy it more if you had his dick in your mouth." Stiles couldn't agree more, he practically shot of the table to kneel in front of Derek immediately swallowing the alpha's cock. Derek let out a shocked groan giving Isaac the chance to attach his teeth to Derek's neck and start marking his mate. Stiles was bobbing up and down on the alpha's dick taking a bit more each time while circling the head and dipping into the slit with his tongue. Derek's cock felt different in his mouth than Isaac's, mainly the fact that it's wider and he tasted slightly different, muskier somehow. Derek was groaning indecipherable words, the sensations caused by having both his mates focused solely on his pleasure was indescribable. He put one hand on the back of Stiles' head, not forcing him forwards just to touch him. His other hand was wound in Isaac's slightly damp curls as the beta marked him his. He was by far the least marked of the three of them and Isaac's wolf didn't like that at all. He would always be worried that Derek would find a better mate when he wasn't around so leaving his mark would help put him at ease.

Derek knew he wouldn't last long; he'd been hard since he'd walked out of the bedroom and listening to the show his mates had put on was torturous. When a particularly hard suck from Stiles matched up with a particularly harsh bite from Isaac he was gone, a deep growl sounded in his chest as he came down Stiles' throat.

Stiles stood up and dusted imaginary dirt from his knees before looking at his watch. "Wow would you look at the time, we need to leave in a few minutes so I'm gunna go brush my teeth." Stiles turned and quickly headed up the stairs. He'd just sucked of the guy who used to cause him bodily harm for minor reasons. He was so confused. Why was he accepting this so easily? Why wasn't he fighting for his freedom at all?  
A small part of him was whispering that it was because he'd always desired this. Someone to own him. Someone to be in charge. It was probably the reason he'd been obsessed with Lydia, she was the most domineering woman he knew.

He found spare tooth brushes under the sink and started brushing his teeth, Isaac soon joined him but said nothing about his quick departure. When they returned downstairs Derek was waiting in the hall now clad in a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Isaac grabbed his leather jacket from the coat closet and slipped on his shoes. Stiles followed suit, finding his shoes which he'd left by the door, when he turned back to look for his jacket he was shocked.

Derek Hale. The Derek Hale. Was stood holding out his precious leather jacket to him. Stiles Stilinski. Did you just see that pig fly past the window?  
Stiles just stood staring, he hardly saw Derek without his jacket and he'd never ever ever seen someone else wear it. "Put on the jacket Stiles." Derek instructed holding out the jacket like a parent would for a small child. Stiles slipped one arm then the other into the jacket and could immediately see the reasoning. He, with his pathetic human nose, can smell Derek on the jacket so it must be overpowering for any wolves.

"Thanks Derek." Stiles was grinning ear to ear. He felt so special because Derek wanted him to wear his jacket so everyone would know he was marked. He didn't get why he wanted to be owned, he isn't a wolf so this should just seem strange, but it doesn't so he'll just deal with it later.

"You're welcome. Get your bag out of you jeep, we're taking my car." The alpha instructed.

Stiles' eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "You're letting me in your car when no one's in danger. God dude you're the best." Stiles didn't even think, he just flung himself at Derek and planted his lips straight on the alpha's. Derek seemed to appreciate the action as he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist and slid his tongue into his mouth. Derek explored and tasted Stiles' mouth drawing moans from the teen. Stiles was by no means confident in his kissing ability but the strange vibrating purr like noise coming from the alpha's chest was giving him enough confidence to explore Derek's mouth himself.

"If you keep that up we're gunna be late for school." Isaac's comment had Derek reluctantly pulling away from the smaller teen. Stiles wasn't finished, he'd been pining after people he couldn't have for years and know that had all changed so he simply moved his mouth to Derek's neck. Derek's eyes met Isaac's over the top of Stiles' head and both of their pupils were blown, he was finding it rather hard to be responsible when one of his mates was marking him. His wolf wanted nothing more than to take his mate upstairs and knot him again but he couldn't, the sheriff would kill him if his son's schooling suffered for…supernatural reasons. He was just about to pull his head away when Stiles sunk his teeth into the side of his neck almost drawing blood. Derek let out a noise somewhere between a roar, a growl and a moan. Just knowing that they'd all marked each other was making his…urges harder to control. It was obvious now that they all belonged to each other which would make them that much less appealing to other wolves. Stiles pulled away with a smirk, clearly proud of himself for pulling that noise from big, tough and in control Derek.  
"So school." He headed outside after grabbing his jeep keys which had miraculously appeared by the door. Yanking his bag from the passenger seat he skipped to the camero. The car was the Derek Hale of the car world. Fast, powerful and god damn sexy.

Derek and Isaac came out of the house chuckling at his excitement; Derek unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat while the teens got in the back. Once they reached the main road towards the school Derek spoke. "I don't think Scott's going to take well to this. For all he's pack now he doesn't trust me fully."

"Don't worry about him." Stiles dismissed him quickly. "I'll talk to him and it's his fault if you think about it."

"He'll worry when he sees the state of your neck." Isaac warned.

"Well he'll just have to get over it." Stiles said it with confidence as the car got closer and closer to the school, but he wasn't feeling it. Scott's opinion matters to him and he hopes he accepts this. Whatever this is.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

Thank you for reading. I've been fighting through writers block so I'm sorry if that totally shows in this chapter. I still haven't decided who, if anyone will get pregnant.

Please review if you've got any comments (I love the nice kind, not so keen on mean ones.) or ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own teen wolf.

Warnings: This fic will contain a male/male/male relationship, knotting, mentions of mpreg, I haven't decided whether I will actually write it yet but I might. If any of those offend you please don't read this. I'll mention anything else as and when it occurs.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Sorry its been so long since I updated. Getting an education takes up more time than I thought it would and I had no idea what to write for this chapter so you've ended up with this.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

When they pulled into the car park all eyes turned to them, it was well known that Jackson is the only student with a decent car and he was already there, Stiles could feel his cheeks burning before they'd even stopped. Derek wanted to get out and give a huge public display showing everyone that the teens belong to him but not only would he probably get arrested he didn't want to cause them any more trouble than they were already gunna get. So he had to settle for a quick kiss before his mates got out of the car, jaws dropped when the students saw who exited the vehicle.

Stiles Stilinski and Isaac lahey. Why had they been in the car together? Where had they come from? What had they been doing? And most importantly who had been driving? Those were the questions running through the heads of the on looking students.

Stiles was hoping to sneak into the building without talking to anyone but that was when he saw Scott. He was standing by the bike rack, chain in hand and jaw on the floor. Stiles knew he needed to talk to him but that doesn't mean he was looking forward to it.

"I'll see you in chemistry. Good luck." Isaac winked before walking into school head high like he wanted everyone to look at his hickies.

Shit hickies. He hadn't looked at his neck but he knew it must be bad. Oh well, it's not like he can go home now. So he took a deep breathe, tried, and failed, to look confident as he strolled across the car park towards Scott. When he reached him Scott was still exactly how he had been when Stiles had first got out of the car, he hadn't even finished chaining his bike to the rack.

"Hey buddy." He laughed nervously knowing Scott would be know exactly what he'd been doing all night.

Scott's nose wrinkled. "Dude you stink of Derek and Isaac and what's up with your neck?"…Okay, so Scott isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and Stiles had never loved him more for it.

"Oh…well, erm, I went to Derek's yesterday to ask about your…situation but a tree fell down and it blocked the road out so I had to stay the night and Isaac was there so that's why I smell like them. Don't worry about my neck, me and Isaac were…play fighting, and he kept grabbing my neck when he won, I guess he used a bit too much wolf strength and it bruised."

"Are those teeth marks?" Scott stepped closer to look at his friend's neck but Stiles stepped back and covered his neck with his hand.

"Nooo." Stiles shook his head rapidly. "They're…nail marks. Isaac really didn't know his own strength but it's fine it doesn't even hurt, it looks a lot worse than it is." He hoped he sounded dismissive instead of nervous. He let out a sigh of relief when Scott nodded in understanding and went back to chaining up his bike.

"Well did you find anything out about my problem, Allison wouldn't even look at me this morning, I tried shouting her but she just went faster."

"Yeah I did. Erm it kind of means Allison is your mate…."

"Mate? What do you mean mate? Like how actual wolves mate?" Scott interrupted with his panicked questions.

"Dude calm down. It means she's the one. As in the only one for you. It's your wolf's way of staking his claim. All other werewolves will be able to smell that you've knotted her and it'll be like a massive 'Back the fuck off or I will rip your throat out!' sign."

"Oh god." Scott whined. "How am I supposed to break that too her, we're walking on egg shells because of her family as it is, she really doesn't want to disappoint her dad."

Stiles shrugged. "I'd say tell her next time you've knotted. That way she can't run away and you'll get a change to explain."

"Duuuuuuuude." Scott looked really uncomfortable. "Can you not talk about my freaky sex life so casually, it's weird."

"My bad." The two teens started walking to class.

"So what about all the other questions, is it going to happen every time from now on?" Scott asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No it won't so you can chill out; everything is going to be fine. You're going into heat…"

"HEAT! As in like female animals do?" Scott interrupted.

"Do you want an explanation?" Scott nodded. "Then stop interrupting me. Yes heat as in like animals. It hasn't set in properly yet but it will do over the next couple of days and then you'll be super possessive and horny all the time. You haven't knotted before because it's your first heat that triggers it, while you're in heat you'll knot most of the time but it will only happen occasionally after that. Oh and Allison will probably be pregnant unless she's on the pill or something. Any more questions?" Stiles asked Scott, both teen's blushing. Scott because his best friend was explaining his dick issue and Stiles because his best friends alpha had knotted him and he was clueless.

"No, I think I get it now and she's on the pill." He looked at his friend as they continued down the corridor. "Are you okay? You're walking funny."

Stiles eyebrows shot up. Surely Scott would figure it out. But no he was just looking at Stiles like a concerned friend usually would. "Oh I banged my hip when me and Isaac were play fighting and it's still a little sore."

Scott shook his head disapprovingly. "He shouldn't be fighting with you if he can't control his strength, he could do some serious damage."

"I'm fine dude, don't worry about it." They'd reached their first class, English lit, so they walked in and took their seats at the opposite sides of the classroom. The teacher had split them up since they never shut up, well Stiles never shut up and Scott encouraged him.

The lesson passed slowly, Stiles knew that Isaac was just three doors down and if Scott saw them together he'd definitely twig on because come on, he's slow not stupid. Isn't he?

Apparently not because when dinner came around he was sat next to Isaac, opposite an uncomfortable looking Allison and a clueless looking Scott. He didn't even question why Isaac had a bruised neck even though he's a self-healing werewolf.  
Isaac had pushed his chair and close as physically possible to Stiles' and he was sat half on both chairs so he was pressed right up against the younger teen's side. Stiles was trying to act casual but every few minutes Isaac would slide his hand up his thigh, pressing right on the bruises Derek had made during his phone call last night. It was driving him insane and if anything Allison noticed more than Scott did.

Not long after they'd started eating Jackson and Danny came over and sat down with their trays. Jackson took one look at Stiles and Isaac, sniffed a few times in their directions before a huge grin broke out on his face. "Well done Stiles, banging the alpha and head beta, you've done well there haven't you?" Several things happened simultaneously. Stiles went bright red and let his head fall to the table, barley missing his food. Isaac sat up straighter with a proud smirk on his face. Scott let out an outrage 'WHAT!' which turned a fair few heads in his direction. Allison blushed at the casual mention of sex. And Danny just looked slightly shocked.

"Stiles." Scott's voice was halfway to being a growl. "Tell me he's lying." Stiles slowly sat back up, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Erm, he's lying." Stiles lied obviously.

"Tell me the truth." This time it was a growl which made Isaac growl back in warning.

"Okay, so it might kinda, slightly, possibly be true." Stiles whispered though it was loud and clear to Scott's supernatural ears. The wolf's eyes started flashing gold and his claws were pushing through his skin as it all came together. Turning up in the camero, stinking of the other wolves, the marks on his neck and how he was walking.

"Scott calm down." Allison turned his head to face her. "It's none of your business what or who Stiles does, you have no right to get angry about it."

"I'm gunna go get some fresh air." Scott grabbed his bag and all but sprinted from the dining room, Allison trailing after him to stop him killing someone.

"Well that went better than I expected." Isaac said jokily to break the remaining tension.

"Yep. I was expecting him to wolf out and rip your head off." Jackson smiled. He was doing a lot of that and frankly, it creeped Stiles out to not see his signature smirk appear as often.

Isaac wrapped his arm around Stiles' shoulder, pulling him closer into his side. "I'd like to see him try."

"So Stiles," Danny started. "you're gay now." He stated like the geeky teen could expand on that.

"Yep. So Danny, you're fucking your best friend now." Both Danny and Jackson had hickies and bite marks covering their necks.

"Yep." Danny nodded. "Well he fucked me first but that's just the details." Stiles choked on thin air, he really did not need to know the details of Danny and Jackson's sex life. Thinking of Jackson and Danny was odd or Stiles. For all he'd had his heart set on Lydia he'd never really seen her ending up with anyone but Jackson. Scanning the dining room he found Lydia's strawberry blonde hair, perfect as always.

She was sat with the new popular group, since all the supernatural crap and kicked off a new group of students had risen to the top of the social ladder and Lydia had inserted herself into the middle of it. She was laughing with them like nothing was wrong, as if she hadn't lost the boy she loved, her friends and for a brief time, her sanity. Stiles caught her eye and she smiled, it was a genuine smile, the only one he'd ever seen that wasn't directed at Jackson. And that's how he knew that she'd be okay. Sure for a while she'd be upset and put on a fake smile but then she'd go off to kick the world's ass. She'd move somewhere far away and go to the best college. Then she'd win a Nobel Prize, marry a man that will worship the ground she walks on because that's what she deserves and then she'd have a few children that would be smart and beautiful like their mum.  
She'd definitely be okay without them all screwing up her life.

"…Stiles. Stiles, are you okay?" Isaac face was right up close to his when he stopped thinking about how awesome Lydia's life would be.

He shook his head to clear it a little. "Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming a little." His answer caused a pout to appear on his mates face.

"I'll just have to think of a way to keep all your attention on me then won't I." Isaac said as he, once again, slid his hand up Stiles' thigh, only this time he didn't stop at the bruises, his hand continued until he was cupping the bulge in Stiles' jeans. A smirk appeared on the beta's face as his mate bit his lip, obviously trying not to moan in the middle of a crowded dining room.

"That looks like a pretty good method." Jackson commented as he moved his own hand to Danny's thigh. "I think I'll give it a try myself." The Hawaiian teen chuckled at his boyfriend's antics but it soon became a groan as his crotch was grabbed. Not to be outdone Isaac bent his head down so he could kiss Stiles. Not an innocent little brush of lips, no no, Isaac was putting on a show for the growing number of students who had turned to look at their table, he was showing them that the talkative, clumsy teen was his and no one else's (except Derek's but they don't need to know that.) by reducing him to a whimpering, moaning mess right before their very eyes. When they broke apart for air every occupant of the room was gawping at them, Stiles went bright red under their gazes and Isaac smirked as he pulled Stiles to his feet and all but dragged him from the room, the bulges in their trousers not unnoticed by their peers.

Stiles found himself being yanked into the boys toilets, not two seconds after the door was locked he was pressed up against it with Isaac pulling Derek's jeans down his hips.

"Isaac, we're at school." He protested as the wolf dropped to his knees.

"As if you've never had this fantasy, in fact, I bet you've got so many fantasies that are way more dirty and risky than this." And with that the curly haired teen wrapped his lips around the head of Stiles cock, flicking his tongue along the slit slowly. Stiles tried thrusting forwards but strong hands held his hips firmly in place, leaving him merciless as he was teased by his mate's sinful tongue.

It was less than a minute later that Stiles had had enough. "Come on Isaac, please."

The wolf pulled back so he could speak. "Please what? What is it that you want me to do to you Stiles?"

"More, I need more, I need you to make me come." Stiles was still trying to thrust forwards even though he was going nowhere and it made Isaac proud that he had done that to him.

"I suppose I should get you off now, since there's only ten minutes left of diner and I still need to get off." Finally Isaac put his lips back on Stiles dick and started sucking like a sugar addict on a lolly pop.

Stiles' head fell back against the door with a thud as pleasure flooded his body; Isaac knew exactly what to do to get him to the edge as quickly as possible. Whimpers and moans were leaving Stiles' mouth in a continuous stream as his soul was sucked out through his dick. Isaac could tell that his mate was close so he moved one of his hands to toy with his balls and that was it, with a yell of Isaac's name he came like a waterfall and the wolf swallowed every drop. Stiles tucked himself back into his jeans as Isaac wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up.

The wolf grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss, forcing the shorter teen to taste himself in Isaac's mouth. As they kissed Stiles worked his hand down Isaac's body and into his jeans where it wrapped around his already leaking cock. The wolf thrust his hips into his mates hand and moved his lips to Stiles' neck so he could add more marks to the skin.

The warning bell went meaning they had two minutes to get to chemistry or Harris would kill them, Stiles dropped to his knees and yanked Isaac's jeans down with him, immediately swallowing Isaac's cock to the root. He wasted no time teasing or going slow, he went straight to bobbing his head at a speed even werewolves would find hard to achieve. Isaac groaned and tried to grab hold of Stiles' hair but it was too short which turned his groan to one of frustration. The younger teen chuckled slightly as his mate scratched at his head, trying to grab hold of something. The laugh vibrated through Isaac's cock and the unexpected sensation sent him over the edge, he came down Stiles throat without any warning and the younger teen still managed to swallow it all without so much as a gip. Stiles pulled Isaac's jeans back up while the wolf panted to get his breath back.

"Sorry about that." Isaac ran his thumb across Stiles bottom lip which was now pink and puffy.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles winked at him. "You were right; this was a fantasy of mine." He leant closer to whisper in Isaac's ear. "And I have so many more that I can't wait to try out." Isaac growled and nipped his ear.

"Carry on like that and we won't be going to chem."

"Aren't you supposed to be encouraging me to get an education?" Stiles said with a grin.

"Fine." Isaac growled before unlocking the door and pulling him out into the unusually populated corridor full of students looking slightly shocked and very red in the face.

They made it to chemistry just before the final bell, Stiles let out a sigh of relief, he couldn't see Derek being thrilled with him being gone for an extra hour. He made his way to his seat which was directly behind Isaac, in front of Jackson and Danny, and next to Scott. Boy doesn't that sound fun.

Harris wheeled in an old TV and told them they would be watching a video about the principles of something that Stiles would put money on never being useful in his future. The lights were turned off and the volume up so when he saw Scott scrunching up his nose he was able to ask him what was wrong without getting his head chewed off.

"Dude what's up? Has someone stepped in something?"

"No." Scott's voice was tense. "It's you."

Stiles sniffed his armpit. "Harsh, I don't smell that bad."

Jackson chuckled and leant forwards so he could talk to him. "He doesn't mean _you _smell, he means he can smell Isaac's fresh come inside you and yours in Isaac."

"Oh." Stiles could feel his face go red. "That's awkward."

Isaac turned around with that proud smirk on his face again. "He's just jealous because Allison hardly smells claimed, his scents so weak any wolf would think she's available." Scott growled, his eyes flashed gold and he snapped his elongated fangs at Isaac. "Down boy. It's not my fault you can't get your scent on her let alone in her." It's fair to say that did nothing to help the situation diffuse.

"Scott calm down. Isaac, stop teasing." Stiles snapped, not wanting a wolf fight to take place in the chemistry.

"Listen to your girlfriend Isaac." Jackson taunted.

Stiles turned round getting angry. "They're big words for someone who just had a cock up his arse."

Jackson chuckled. "Finally, Stilinski is growing some balls, I like it." Stiles just scoffed and turned back to try and watch the boring video. He couldn't be bothered to participate in their dick measuring.

Isaac held his hand on the way to the next lesson turning more than just a few heads, it was a lesson they didn't have together so it was slightly odd that Isaac walked him all the way to his seat, pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and left. He didn't pay attention to a single thing in his last lesson because he could see the black camero parked on the road outside, the tinted windows meant he couldn't see in but he knew exactly who was looking out and it was making him nervous in the best way.

After the world's longest hour and a half the bell went and Stiles was the first one out of his class to find Isaac waiting for him. He couldn't help the smile that covered his face, he liked feeling like he had a wonderful boyfriend, he just wasn't sure how much he liked it being because of a supernatural attraction. They were once again stared at as they made their way out of the building. There was a crowd gathered on the front steps of the school and when they reached the front they realised why. The camero was parked right at the bottom of the steps, not in a space like a normal person. The students obviously wanted to catch a glimpse of whoever was driving Isaac and Stiles around but the windows were too good. Even the brave kid who went right up and cupped his hands to the glass failed to see anything.

Isaac opened the back door and gestured for Stiles to get in before climbing in himself and shutting the door before anyone had the chance to look in. Derek turned to face them lowering the hood he had up and removing his sunglasses.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Stiles put fake hurt in his voice to cover up the sting of real hurt he was feeling.

"No." Was the ever brilliant explanation given by Derek.

"And that answers everything." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Jailbait."

"Another thrilling one word answer." The car started and they screeched out of the car park at far too high a speed to be considered legal. It was Isaac who decided he deserved an answer.

"He's horny. The heat is worse for him already and he's been away from us all day. He can smell other people on us and he hates it. All he wants to do right now is bend us both over and show us that we belong to him and only him. He'd love to bend you over the hood in front of everyone so they know you're of limits but the age difference is an issue for the time being."

"But my dad already knows so how much worse can it get?"

"I can still be arrested." Derek growled. "And I wouldn't lead me to believe you're okay with public displays or you might just find yourself regretting it."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.

Thank you for reading.

I still haven't decided who, if anyone will get pregnant.

Please review if you've got any comments (I love the nice kind, not so keen on mean ones.) or ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own teen wolf.

Warnings: This fic will contain a male/male/male relationship, knotting, mentions of mpreg.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The next few minutes of the drive happened in silence and Stiles couldn't help but think about what Derek had said. Imagining what Derek might do if he was eighteen to show everyone he was taken was causing his dick to stir. He was so lost in the possibilities that he jumped when twin groans sounded in the car. Looking around he noticed that Derek's hands were making an indent on the steering wheel and Isaac was staring at him pupils blown and nostrils flared.

"Erm…Are you guys okay?" He asked nervously. "You haven't decided you do actually want to kill me?"

"What were you thinking about?" Isaac sniffed and moaned quietly.

"What are you on…ohh." Stiles blushed as he realised what was going on. "That's embarrassing." Isaac chuckled as he undid his seatbelt and slid into the middle seat so he was pressed right up against Stiles.

"So what's got you all worked up." He whispered in the younger teen's ear before licking and sucking on his neck.

"N-nothing." Stiles gasped when the wolf started palming the bulge in his jeans.

"Doesn't feel like nothing to me." Isaac undid the jeans, wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and started stroking. "Nope, this definitely feels like something. Tell us what you were thinking about."

Stiles groaned and a blush covered his cheeks. "I was just imagining what Derek would do if I wasn't jailbait." The alpha let out a noise between a groan and a whine and Isaac smirked, quickening his pace.

"Oh he'd do so many sinful things Stiles, things that haven't even featured in your wildest dreams. He wouldn't care who was around, he'd take you there and then, mark you up, fill you up, knot you to show all those people that they can't have you because you belong to him."

Stiles couldn't help the whimper that slid from his lips, the images that Isaac's dirty talk conjured in his mind had him on the edge already and the beta once again sped up his movements.

"No." Derek snarled. "If you make him come before we get home you won't be doing so until tomorrow night."

"Party pooper." Isaac teased but withdrew his hand.

"If you want to do something," Derek reached into the glove box and chucked something back onto Isaac's lap. "Get him ready so I don't have to wait long when we get home."

Stiles gulped when he saw it was lube the alpha had given Isaac. "Erm, he seems…tense..maybe he should do you first.. since you can heal and all."

"Don't worry." Isaac chuckled. "I promise you'll enjoy him when he's like this. Now, jeans down and legs spread or you might not enjoy it so much." Stiles shuffled his jeans down to his knees and parted his legs as far as he could in the cramped conditions. The curly haired wolf squirted some lube onto his fingers before sliding his hand between Stiles' legs; the other teen had shifted his hips forwards to make it easier. He swirled his finger around the tight hole, not pushing in at all and it was driving Stiles mad.

"Come on." He whined, still horny as hell from Isaac's earlier ministrations. The beta answered by immediately shoving his finger into the younger teen, soon followed by a second. "Warn a guy." Stiles panted while rolling his hips down in an attempt to get the fingers on that magic spot that was being purposely avoided.

"You asked for it." Isaac said with a smirk, Stiles just grunted in response as a second finger was added quickly followed by a third. Derek noticeably sped up as Stiles' moans became needy and desperate.

The camaro screeched to a halt outside the Hale house as Isaac continued to scissor his fingers, rubbing them against Stiles' prostate to make him squirm. The door was yanked open by a very aroused Derek who pulled Stiles from his seat and dragged him to the front of the car which he bent the teen over. Fear and arousal filled Stiles in near equal amounts, he was scared Derek was literally going to rip him in two while at the same time really wanting hard, fast sex on the hood of this sexmobile. The thing pushing arousal over fear was the excited eager look on Isaac's face as he leant against the car watching eagerly as Derek removed Stiles' jean's completely before lowering his own.

The alpha held his hand out and Isaac passed him the lube which he used to slick his dick with generously. He positioned the head of his cock and started to push forwards none too slowly. Stiles clenched his fists on the smooth metal and breathed through the burning pain of being filled knowing there was pleasure to come, a warm hand covered one of his and looking to it he was it was Derek's. The comforting gesture pulled the corners of his mouth up into a smile and he wiggled his hips back to tell Derek he was fine to move.

That was it for Derek; he was lost to his pleasure, thrusting into the tight heat of his human mate who was so readily accepting him. Grunts and growls were leaving his mouth but his own ears were deaf to anything but the whimpers falling from Stiles' red bitten lips. Isaac had never been as awestruck as he was by the sight before him, if only he had a camera to keep the image of his alpha fucking their mate like the animals they are. His own cock was beyond hard so he retrieved the lube from where Derek had dropped it to the ground; he stripped of his jeans and sat on the hood of the car bending and spreading his legs so he could press two slick fingers into his hole. He wrapped his other hand around his cock and pumped it with the same rhythm Derek was pounding into Stiles with.

Derek caught sight of his other mate's actions and it only sped up his thrusts, he wanted to reach out and grab the younger wolf but he had one hand locked with Stiles' and the other grasping his hip to keep him steady he couldn't. Stiles wanted to reach his hand down and get himself off but when he moved it a deep rumbling growl sounded from deep in Derek's chest.

"No." He snarled. "You're going to come from this." And Stiles didn't doubt he could, the way Derek's dick was rubbing against his prostate with every thrust was pushing him constantly closer to that beautiful edge, but he wanted to be there sooner so he reached down regardless. Derek yanked the hand away and pinned both hands behind his back using only one of his so the other was free to pin him down by the small of his back.

Isaac came first, watching his mates fuck while pleasuring himself soon had him coming all over his hand and stomach. Stiles' orgasm was triggered by the blissed out look on the younger wolf's face and he came on Derek's precious car. Derek kept pounding and Isaac and Stiles lay panting. His thrusts sped up again and his grunts and growls turned into one long continuous noise which Stiles was sure would be scaring of wildlife for miles around. When Derek came he bit down on the back of Stiles' shoulder and the human teen was thankful to not feel the swell of the knot forming, instead Derek slipped from his body still hard.

He grabbed Isaac by the ankle and pulled him down and flipped him over the he was next to Stiles in the same position as the other teen. Derek wasted no time in bottoming out in Isaac knowing his mate could take it.

The young wolf was soon hard again, the heat doing its job to all but remove his refractory period so Derek took full advantage and rammed into his mate with all the power and speed he possessed. Isaac clung on for the ride trying to concentrate on not letting his claws out. Derek would honest to god kill him if he scratched his baby. Stiles turned his head to watch the wolves, if he hadn't just come he would most definitely of been hard as a rock but he's a teenage boy not a miracle worker so he just had to hope that the memory would do it justice next time he had a shower. He wanted to join in though so let his hand wander under Isaac to grasp his dick. He teased the head till Isaac growled before taking a firm hold and pumping base to tip.

Derek came first this time having being wound up all day and now finally getting to let loose. Isaac followed soon after to Derek biting his neck and Stiles jerking him off. He felt the familiar fullness of the knot as it swelled inside him and he let out a content sigh. The only problem being they were outside where, though unlikely, anyone could come by them.

Stiles chuckled at their situation. "Rather you than me." He got off the car and went towards the house. "I'm going to take a shower." His body had recovered enough that he would be able to take full advantage of what he had just witnessed. He heard growls and snarls as he walked off but kept going anyway.

When he came back downstairs after his wonderful shower he found Derek and Isaac curled up clothed and next to each other, apparently it had only been a quick knot. "Bet getting inside was fun for you guys."

Derek glared but it soon became a smirk. "Less fun then it's going to be for you tomorrow night when we have dinner at your dads."

The blood drained from Stiles' face and his jaw dropped. "What?"

"Yup."

"You're lying."

Derek shook his head. "When I spoke to him on the phone he told me it was none negotiable. So good luck looking your father in the eye when your neck looks like that."

Stiles flopped down onto the sofa. His life was over. And it had just been getting so good. How on earth was that fair?

The end.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything but I've lost all interest in this story. I won't be writing any more for this story unless the next series gives me inspiration to do a sequel.

If anyone else wants to write a follow up/sequel thing for this story feel free to do so, just drop me a PM please to let me know. More than one person can do that if they want.

Thank you so much to all the people who wrote such wonderful reviews (each ones is like a hug from a friend), or favourited or followed my story, I really am sorry to leave this story like this when I originally planned it to be a fair bit longer with some plot in there as well.


End file.
